


雲遊

by nenekomeow



Category: Houshin Engi, 封神演義
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenekomeow/pseuds/nenekomeow
Summary: 就兩個闡教仙人雲遊時的小插曲。乙→玉 注意。





	雲遊

**Author's Note:**

> 寫來寫去都是短，就當是自己的特色吧（積極的自暴自棄）  
> 人設套用魔王，小量原著流設定，其他都是我。編。的。（喂  
> 

「謝謝仙人！！謝謝大仙！！請問貴人仙名？我們這個小村會好好為兩位貴仙供養香火！！」  
終由妖物之難中解放的村民們拜了又拜，鞠了又躬，後方還有婦女小孩抱著生雞果物，一副要大開謝宴之態。  
「貧道乃闡教十二仙之一，乾元山金光洞，太乙真人，這位是…」  
太乙高興的回答，瞄看一旁的玉鼎讓他自報名號，豈料玉鼎淡然道：區區小事，貧道仙名不值一曬。

 

離開小村後，師兄弟二人往回小鎮去，路經先前看到的湖，這回時間不趕，玉鼎就走過去了。  
師弟果然很喜歡這裡，這樣想著的太乙也跟過去了。  
「師弟不想受人間香火嗎？」  
太乙疑惑，雖然修行閉關對自身修為增長最佳，但能受人香火亦有幫助，怎麼就回絕了呢？  
「師兄，鴻釣他給了我甚麼呢？」玉鼎不答反問。  
「不就九轉玄功嘛，有甚麼關係？」  
「九轉玄功乃為超脱三界而創，既有此能，還何需受香繼火呢？」

說罷，玉鼎脱掉鞋襪，赤足踏進湖中。

初春時份，陣陣薄霧，平白為玉鼎周身裹上軟紗。雖偶有勁風，但吹不散這藕斷絲連。  
玉鼎緩慢地向湖中心走去，正到水淹至下盤、及踝長髮泰半浮於水面之上 — 入目仿如只剩黑白二色。

聽得那清脆的斬仙出鞘。  
劍尖止於水面半毫之上，沒有牽起一點漣漪。持劍的左手穩之又穩，像是自身的伸延、像是本就存在於此、更像是這一切的水霧與劍者無半點關係。手肘微動，斬仙劍尖拂起點點湖水，劃出一道弧。水中素足隨之而動，帶起一圈又一圈水紋，向那霧中湖心飄去。

太乙的呼吸隨之一滯。

啊，師弟舞劍了。

廣袖被水牽引，舉手之間緩緩滑落，指尖、手背、手腕、小臂、手肘…  
隨著舞劍者下腰，聲聲點滴至劍刃落下的水珠，沿著那薄如蟬羽的刃身，落在水上。  
節骨分明的手一瞬有如透明，要化為水、化為霧、化為煙，飄渺而去。  
如夢似畫，雖身處湖中，卻仿如玉泉雪山之景。

多少次，太乙沉迷於玉鼎的舞劍之姿。  
初見，此後的每一次，這人的的黑白兩色，這人手中的冰色薄刃，被雪凍得發紅的指尖足尖，或現下子夜長髮沾水於湖面上隨動起舞，太乙無法自拔。  
然，站在湖岸邊的太乙突然深深的驚懼起來，腦內響起了方才師弟的回答 — 「九轉玄功乃為超脱三界而創」

 

「玉鼎！」

 

「師兄，你知道剛才很危險嗎？」  
被斬仙誤傷不是笑話。斬仙之所以名為斬仙，斬的不單是血肉，更是元神魂魄、修道者之根本。  
「…我知道…可是…」  
現下太乙緊緊抱住自己師弟，力道之大讓玉鼎雙臂隱隱生痛。  
玉鼎正欲開口讓太乙放開自己，唇上卻是一道温軟的觸感 — 仔細，温柔，像是眼前人為雲霧所制，淺淺淡淡，不帶半點欲情。

只是想確定此非夢中。

正到太乙平復下來之前，玉鼎沒有回應，也沒有拒絕，只顰著眉，兩片脣瓣任由他親吻。

良久。

「…我怕你會消失。」  
太乙的聲音落在玉鼎耳邊，低啞異常。  
玉鼎稍稍推開自家師兄，目光落在在水上飄動的衣擺一角。

「師兄，我們還是早點找個客棧歇了吧。」


End file.
